


Love On Hold

by WriterToo18



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToo18/pseuds/WriterToo18
Summary: An overworked Talise Jameson, the head caterer for all WWE shows as well as an owner of a small café in England, shows up to Smackdown Live exhausted and without an appetite. There’s a miscommunication about the shows, fainting, and love gets thrown into the mix. Find out what happens when her friends push for confessions.
Relationships: Noam Dar/OFC
Kudos: 2





	Love On Hold

The show had just ended, signaling the time to start packing everything up, when groups of superstars flooded into the Caf as they called the buffet room.

“Hey, we need to speak to the head caterer.” says Jimmy Uso with a grin.

Talise groans in annoyance before walking over to him and asks, “What do you need Uce?”

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like to see me and Naomi?” asks Jimmy with a laugh.

“I like seeing Naomi, but she ain’t here with you.” replies Talise with a yawn.

“You okay? You look dead on your feet.” says Jimmy out of concern.

“I’m exhausted and trying to pack everything up.” says Talise tiredly.

“You can’t pack up yet.” says Jimmy as though he’s not sure if she’s serious. “We have 205 Live back on Tuesday nights. They are on their way in for their meetings.”

“What?!” screeches Talise as she goes about getting her lists. “Nobody told me that!”

“What’s her problem?” asks Zelina as she walks up.

“Oh, 205 Live is back on Tuesday Nights as of tonight, and nobody told her.” replies Jimmy with a shrug.

“Oh, so her boyfriend will be here.” mutters Aleister with a chuckle. “That explains why she’s freaking out so much.”

“Zelina, your husband is going to die.” mutters Talise as she glares at him.

“Why are you going to murder my husband?” asks Zelina with a small smile as she lays her hand against her husband’s arm. “I thought we’d gotten past this Lise.”

“He said I had a boyfriend, and then implied that they were on the 205 Live roster.” replies Talise with a glare to match Aleister’s grin. “He’s trying to make him quit; I am telling you he is.”

“Couldn’t make you quit.” says Aleister cheekily. “You’re as stubborn as an ox. Or, since you’re a Taurus, stubborn as a bull.”

“Who’s as stubborn as a bull?” asks Noam as he steps in next to Talise.

“Lise is. Aleister is picking on her again about being single.” replies Jimmy with a chuckle.

“Tali, you can’t let it get ya down.” says Noam cockily as he turns to look at her. “You are a busy woman besides, no one is brave enough to take on all the rosters. It’s suicide. They aren’t good enough for ya if they can’t hold their own against us.”

“Full of yourself much?” sneers Talise.

“Cocky enough much?” snarls Noam.

“How’ve you been Dar?” asks Talise with a smile.

“I’ve been good, how ‘bout you Tali?” asks Noam with a boyish grin.

“I’ve been good.” replies Talise tiredly. “I didn’t realize that 205 was coming back to Tuesday nights this week.”

“She’s exhausted Noam.” says Naomi as she pops up beside her husband suddenly. “She’s been running around for days. She’s got to fly out for NXT tonight because it’s back in Florida tonight.”

“When’s your flight?” asks Noam worriedly as he looks at her. “How long have you slept since Wednesday last week?”

“I’ve slept for three hours from Wednesday to Saturday.” replies Talise simply as she looks through her lists. “Since Sunday, however, I’ve slept exactly two hours the entire time. I’m fine though. My is at four, so I’ll sleep on the way. It’s a straight-shot flight to Tampa, then a drive to Full Sail.”

“I expect you to get some sleep before you reach Full Sail. I also expect to hear from you when you land. I need to get over to the boys, but I’ll talk to you later.” says Noam sternly before he smiles at her.

“Whatever, later Dar.” calls Talise with a shake of her head.

She watches as Noam joins the group of 205 Live boys, getting a bit lost in her thoughts.

“You’ve got it bad!” exclaims Naomi quietly as she comes up next to her. “Why don’t you tell him? He has to feel the same way!”

“You know my rule about work and relationships.” replies Talise with a sigh as she drags her eyes away from Noam. “It’s not safe, not smart, and it’s out of my comfort zone. Aside from that, he’d never feel that way about me. I just need to forget about it. He’s one of my closest friends.”

“You two are so oblivious. I’m going to go find the boys, since we need to head back to the hotel. Our flight is at eleven.” sighs Naomi with a shake of her head.

“You have fun with them while I try not to pass out. See you next week.” replies Talise with a tired smile.

“He keeps looking at you, so I’d stay awake if I were you.” points out Naomi as she sees Noam look at Talise several times. “Aside from that, if you pass out on the job, calls will be made, and you will be prohibited from doing any work.”

“Well, I may not be able to prevent that. I’m feeling a bit lightheaded.” replies Talise as her hands start to shake.

“Have you eaten anything today?” asks Naomi worriedly as she puts her arm around Talise’s waist.

“Lunch with you and the boys…” mutters Talise before suddenly everything goes black and she’s falling.

“Noam!” yells Naomi as she catches Talise.

“What the hell happened?” asks Noam as he rushes over to them.

“She… Tali said she felt like she was going to pass out, in a tired way. Then she said she felt lightheaded, her face went white, her hands started shaking, and then this happened.” says Naomi, voice full of concern.

“I’m going to kill her! Did she eat anything today?” asks Noam darkly as he picks her up.

“Yes, she had a salad and a yogurt parfait with the boys and I at 12:30 p.m. for lunch. That’s all she said.” replies Naomi softly.

“That’s it? Why is she eating so little?” asks Noam under his breath.

“She’s been busy planning her sister’s wedding, planning lunch and dinner for all of the shows, doing interviews, and the opening for her café was last week. She found the perfect spot in Oxford, England, and she was so excited that she let it slip before she knew for sure that she had the building. She took two weeks to design it, prepare the menus, and she was doing everything else while still doing that.” explains Naomi softly.

Noam carries Talise to the back while Naomi tries to keep the situation under wraps.

“She knew that she was supposed to eat better. We’ve discussed her low blood sugar on many occasions. When she wakes up, I am going to kill her. Can you go get Jack or Tony please?” asks Noam as he lays Talise on the cot.

“Be right back.” says Naomi before she rushes out to do what he said.

As she rushes off, Noam gets a cold, wet rag and begins slowly moving the rag over her face to cool her down. He lets his thoughts roam as he looks at her.

“So beautiful, amazing, and out of my league.” mutters Noam as he moves the rag around again. “You’d never look at me in that way because we work together, but also because you deserve better than me.”

He pulls away as she groans, eyes fluttering open. She goes to sit up when she lets out a curse at her surroundings.

“Fuck, this could not get any fucking worse.” groans Talise frustratedly.

“Wanna bet?” asks Noam as he looks at her.

She turns to see him, flushes, and groans from embarrassment.

“We are going to talk about you not eating properly again.” says Noam seriously.

“I don’t get why you care.” mutters Talise softly as she looks away from him.

“You don’t… Talise! How could I not care about your well-being?!” asks Noam loudly almost shocked by the accusation.

“I’m your friend, but I don’t get why you’ve been paying so much attention to me. I know you’ve been talking to Alicia. She’s made that extremely clear.” replies Talise softly as she looks at him.

“Foxy doesn’t understand the concept of a storyline. She’s officially with Cedric, but she has to play up our storyline because of the feud on Raw.” says Noam with a shake of his head.

“Not the point. Look, we are friends, so please make up your mind. I don’t know what you want from me.” mutters Talise almost shocked at the words coming out of her mouth.

“What do you mean?” asks Noam as he looks at her intently.

“I mean, you treat me like your girlfriend, but you call me your friend. Make a decision because I’ve already made mine!” exclaims Talise as she forces herself to stand.

“I…” starts Noam before he stops as though he isn’t sure what to say.

“You have until I’m done packing up catering.” replies Talise as she moves towards the door.

“Wait… I don’t need that long.” says Noam as he grabs her wrist, holding it loosely.

“Okay, go ahead then.” whispers Talise as she looks at the floor to hide the tears.

“I love you Talise, I am in love with you.” says Noam softly as he lifts her face to his with a finger under her chin, letting her wrist go.

“Really?” asks Talise, not letting hope build too far.

“Yes, love, of course I do. Do you feel the same?” asks Noam as he watches the grin form on her ruby red lips.

“Yes, I do. I have for a long time!” exclaims Talise as her happiness get the better of her, she leans in and kisses him.

She pulls away immediately, embarrassment hitting her as she moves away from him.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” asks Noam as he pulls her into him by her hips.

“Shouldn’t have done it.” replies Talise softly as she refuses to meet his eyes.

“Yes, you should have. Actually, I’d love it if you did it again.” says Noam as he moves so their eyes lock.

“Don’t think I can.” whispers Talise as she looks in his eyes.

“I’ll do it then.” whispers Noam as he pulls her flush against him.

Then he ghosts his lips against her softly before adding more pressure. As she kisses back, her hands grab his shirt, and curl around his neck to pull him closer. She parts her lips just enough to let his tongue pass against hers, pulling a moan out of her. He grips her hips as she nips at his bottom lip a tad before trying to pull him closer than he already was. He moves his hands to her thighs, and she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist. He walks her, never releasing her lips, over to the wall, pressing her against it. He pulls away for a moment just to look at her clouded blue eyes, before diving back in to kiss her with a bruising force, one that makes her whimper in pleasure.

“Hey, what did you…? AH!” yells Tony Nese, interrupting the moment and bringing the two back to themselves.

“Shit!” exclaims Talise as she pulls away from Noam to find Tony looking as though he doesn’t know whether to cheer or throw up.

“Dammit, Nese, you interrupted us.” grumbles Noam as he goes to let her down, only to feel her legs tighten.

“Don’t you dare put me down yet.” whispers Talise in his ear before nipping at his neck. “Get them to leave, we need to talk a bit more.”

Noam’s eyes roll back for a moment before he shakes his head and says, “Okay, you can go. I’ve got it handled back here. Sorry about that Tony.”

“Okay, well… I’ll go back to the boys. You don’t have a match tonight, but you do have a promo.” replies Tony before quickly exiting the room.

“You are so evil sweetheart.” whispers Noam as he turns to look at her.

“I know handsome, but we do need to talk. Or, at least, you need to answer a question.” replies Talise in a whisper as she slides down his body to stand on her own feet.

“Ask away beautiful.” says Noam softly as he moves back.

“Ah… Ah… Ah… Don’t move too far Supernova.” replies Talise as she pulls him back to her as she leans against the wall. “I just need to know whether you want this to be something or not. Do we become official or do we forget about this?”

“We aren’t forgetting about this baby. I want you and that means I want all of you. You have my heart, and now in return, I want yours.” whispers Noam in her ear before nipping at her neck as she did his.

“Well, then that answers that question, come here you.” says Talise as she pulls him in for another kiss.

“Not going to do much… We’re at work, love.” says Noam before he relents to her pulling.

“Don’t… have… to…” whispers Talise in between kisses before she pulls away completely.

“Okay, we can’t get this distracted love. I have to do a promo.” says Noam a bit breathlessly.

“I know, and I have to work on packing stuff up soon.” replies Talise softly as she looks at him.

“Okay, let’s get out of here. I need to talk to my boss.” says Noam softly as he kisses her lips softly one more time.

“Why do you need to talk to your boss?” asks Talise softly.

“I need to end this Alicia Fox mess. It’s getting annoying, and it’s supposed to end sooner. I’m hoping I can end it next week because I am not going to be lovey with Foxy anymore.” says Noam as he grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“You can wait it out, I can handle it, as long as you always come back to me.” replies Talise as she forces him to look at her.

”You may be able to handle it, but I won’t as that’s not what I do. I will feel unfaithful, and you mean too much to me.” says Noam as he kisses her forehead before giving her a smile.

”Just don’t get in trouble Noam, I would hate to have to fight with Vince more than I already do.” replies Talise softly with a grin.

“You’re so amazing, love, I’m so glad this happened. Don’t think I forgot about the passing out bit though. We need to talk about that still, and actually maybe some time off will do you good.” says Noam seriously as he looks at her.

“If you can get time off, then I will ask for time off as well. However, we aren’t talking anymore until you go talk to the boss. I’m going to go start packing a few things up.” replies Talise as she kisses his cheek softly before moving towards the door, letting his hand fall from hers.

“Are we hiding this?” asks Noam as he points to the space between them.

“I don’t know… It’s up to you, I don’t really care who knows.” replies Talise simply as she looks at the door.

”Well,” starts Noam as he walks over and grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers again. “Let’s go then love.”

“Okay, let’s go.” replies Talise with a small smile.


End file.
